Battle Glee
by ASuperGleek
Summary: This is a cross over of Glee and Battle Royale. Enjoy  Chapter 3 online now!
1. Chapter 1 – A new Friend

This is a cross between Battle Royale and Glee. I try and add chapter 2 soon. Enjoy.  
>Chapter 1 – A new Friend.<p>

The sun rose over McKinley High, it was early summer and bird song filled the air. A man in a black car got out at the carpark, he was wearing a suit, black sun glasses and carry a briefcase. He was an official for something important. He made his way into the school and to the reception area.  
>"I'm here to see the Principal, now." The man spoke surprising the women behind the guest.<br>"Oh, umm do you have an appointment?" She replied.  
>"I don't need one." As he said this he pulled out an ID card.<br>"Ok sure, go right through." As she said this she quickly got up and opened the door the principal's office. He gave a simple nod and made his way in. He got to the principals desk and placed his ID card and an envelope on the table. Figgins looked up before looking at the ID card.  
>"Take a seat" he said. But the man didn't, he just stood still kind of like a robot. Figgins opened up the envelope and started reading after a few minutes shock began to appear on his face.<br>"This can't be?" He said to the man.  
>"Here is the list of students who will be completing. They will need to be on the bus Monday morning. If they aren't on we will take them by force." The man opened his brief case and placed a piece of paper on the table.<br>"You will tell them that they are going on a field trip, give them the forms that are in the envelope, this way they won't know what happening. Remember this is for good." The man turned and walked out the door. Figgins was in shock and just sat there for some time, he knew he couldn't do anything to stop it. It was the government and if he did it would come back ten times worse. He walked out of the office and passed the letters and the students name to the women and asked her to give them out.  
>"I don't feel very well. I think I will go home." Figgins told her.<p>

Blaine Anderson was the new boy at school and he didn't know anybody. He was in Spanish class, he didn't know the first thing about it and just sat there daydreaming. He was sitting next to a guy called Kurt Hummel who he could tell was into fashion, and on the other side a girl called Rachel Berry. He didn't know what to make of them. A middle aged woman knocked on the door and passed the Spanish teacher some letters. He began to hand them out around the class. A few students started shouting, as they read the letter.  
>"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!." Rachel shouted.<br>"What is it?" Kurt asked as he hadn't started reading it yet.  
>"We are going to New York, LOOK and it's free the school is paying for it." Rachel jumped up off her feet. Kurt was speechless. Blaine reading the letter had a small happy grin on his face, but also something didn't seem quite right to him.<p>

The week went so slow for everyone, and they were so glad when Monday finally arrived. They all arrived with a little bag packed full with clothes. The school bus was waiting for them, parents were hugging their kids. Most of them were crying, they all knew what was going to happen and like the principal knew they couldn't do anything. All the students were embarrassed by their parents. After saying their goodbyes they all got on the bus. Blaine sat by the window and Kurt sat next to him.  
>"Hi, I'm Kurt." Kurt said looking at Blaine.<br>"Umm Blaine." Blaine replied shaking his new friend's hand.  
>"I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you yet, it took me a lot of courage." Kurt said trying to not freak the new guy out.<br>"Courage?" Blaine asked.  
>"Well, umm it doesn't matter now. So you excited about New York?" Kurt asked as he opened up a bag of sweets he had for the journey offering one to Blaine.<br>"Is that your new boyfriend Hummel?" Karofsky asked as he walked pasted on his way to the back of the bus followed by Santana, Brittany and Quinn will were for a change in their normal clothes. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I find another seat if you want" Kurt said.  
>"No no. Question if you don't mind me asking?"<br>"Fire away." Kurt said as he took a sweet and placed it in his mouth.  
>"Are you gay?" Blaine asked.<br>"Yes" Kurt replied unsure of what Blaine's response will be.  
>"Good at least I'm not the only." Blaine looked a Kurt with a grin on his face. Kurt felt his heart miss a beat. Dam was he falling for the new guy already? After a couple of hours on the bus they were getting to know each other. Asking random questions to each other and laughing away.<br>"Are you ok Blaine?" Kurt asked as he saw Blaine's eyes slowly close.  
>"I'm not sur.." Blaine said as he fell to sleep, Kurt felt his eyes going to. Before long the whole bus was asleep.<p>

"Are they all out?" A man asked.  
>"Yes they are." Another man replied.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 – What Happens Now

Chapter 2 – What Happens Now

The door to the bus opened slowly and a few men in army clothes, wearing gas masks made their way on board. The driver who was wearing his made his way out. The men started checking all the students on board and removing their bags and any mobiles they might have had. One of them saw the bag of sweets Kurt had and placed them in his pocket for later. After they checked the whole bus they meet up outside.  
>"So who do you think will win this one?" Asked one of the men.<br>"Well the guy at the back with the football jacket looks like he stands a chance." The two men laughed. The driver got back on board and drove the bus to a different part of the area they were in, some gates opened to show a boat docked at the side. He slowly drove onto the boat before the boat left the dock to take them to a small island. It was getting darker already and by the time they reached the island they had to put the lights on.

The boat pulled into the docking area on the island as it did it pasted a second boat which had people putting on what looked like body bags onto the boat. There was solders everywhere you looked, a group of them got on the bus and started grabbing the children one by one and dragging them into a small building and down a few stairs into a small room. They throw there bodies on the floor like rubbish, trying to get them all in before they woke up.

Brittany slowly opened her eyes, she found herself lying on top of some random person she had never spoken to before.  
>"This isn't New York. It's a lot smaller then I imagined." She spoke rubbing her eyes.<br>"What the?" Came a voice from the other end of the room. Everyone started to wake up and screams started to fill the air as people didn't know where or how they got there. Blaine slowly got up from the spot he found himself in, he looked in the crowd of people to find the boy he made friends with. He felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to find Kurt behind him.  
>"Where are we?" Kurt asked hoping that Blaine would give him a response that would stop him feeling scared.<br>"I don't have a clue." Blaine said before the lights in the room switched off. The screams got louder as people started to run into walls hoping that they would find a way out. Blaine felt random people touch him as they tried to find their way to the door. The lights came back on.  
>"QUIET! NOW!" shouted an old voice. Everyone stopped and turned around.<br>"EVERYONE SIT ON THE FLOOR NOW!" The voice shouted again. Blaine looked at the man and saw he had a gun.  
>"Guys do what he says." Blaine shouted as he yanked Kurt down. Everyone followed.<br>"Well I see you are going to do well in this completion. Right now to introduce myself you will know me as Mr J and you all have been selected in the survivor programme. In other worlds only one person in this room right now will leave with their life." Mr J said.  
>Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, Blaine didn't really notice as he was too busy listening to the man.<br>"We will issue you with one weapon each, you will gain your weapon by pulling out a card. For example a guy in the last programme pulled out a card for a piece of paper. Well you can guess how long he lasted. Anyway here are the rules, if you step outside the battle area on the island you will be shot so you can't escape. If you check your ankles you find a little device inside it has poison in and if you try and remove it, it will inject the poison making the death painful and slow. Oh and the last rule Kill or be Killed."  
>Everyone started to scream and cry.<br>"QUIET!" Mr J shouted but no one listened. He pulled his gun up and randomly shot at the group, a scream and someone fell to the floor.  
>"If you carry on like that, you will all end up like him. You come up here now." He pointed to Kurt. Kurt couldn't let go of Blaine but he knew if he wanted to live he would have to. He slowly made his way up.<br>"Your name young sir?" Mr J asked.  
>"Umm Kurt." Kurt replied, he couldn't look the man in the eyes.<br>"Well Kurt let's find out what your weapon is." Mr J pulled out a bag and Kurt slowly passed his hand inside. 


	3. Chapter 3 – The First Kill

Here is Chapter 3 of Battle Glee. The first character to be killed off was voted by some of my followers on twitter.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and Chapter 4 will be up by the end of this week.

Chapter 3 – The First Kill

Kurt slowly placed his hand in the bag unsure of what he would find in there. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He pulled out a card and turned it around to read the writing on the front.  
>"It says pocket knife." Kurt whispered to the man, Mr J grabbed the boy gave him a hug and pointed to a door at the side.<br>"Good, now go through that door and your game will begin." Mr J said pushing him to the side. He picked up a piece of paper at the side of him and ticked off Kurt's name.  
>"Is there a Blaine Anderson here?" He asked. Blaine slowly got up and walked over to the man, he wasn't scared. He saw the bag in front of him and placed his hand in it. He knew that if he did have to kill it be a lot easier since he didn't know anybody but all he wanted to do was find Kurt and find their way off this island. He knew Kurt wouldn't stand two minutes out there on his own, not with that weapon and he wouldn't kill if he had to. He pulled out his card and slowly began to read it.<br>"A gun" Blaine said slowly as a gasp filled the room.  
>"You got lucky there boy. Now you begin." Mr J said as he pushed the boy off. Blaine walked to the door trying not to look at the faces around him. He could hear a bit of crying from Brittany as Santana was trying to keep her calm. He pulled the door open and walked through it. He was meet with a guy who gave him a little backpack and his weapon. The man gave him nod and Blaine walked out into the night air. It was cold and deadly quite.<br>"Kurt" he whispered  
>"KURT!" he said again. He saw something fly towards him, he moved to the side as it fell to the ground. He saw it was Kurt's pocket knife, he bent down and picked it up.<br>"See I can't do this." Blaine heard, a voice coming from behind a couple of trees.  
>"I can't do this, I can't take someone's life. See I tried with you but I can't. I can't." The voice said.<br>"Kurt, it's ok you don't have to. I won't let anybody hurt you." Blaine replied.  
>"No I won't let you. I won't let you kill anyone for me. It's not right. I won't let you live with that regret" Kurt replied, he began to walk into view of Blaine.<br>"Just kill me and be over with." Kurt said closing his eyes giving Blaine the perfect target.  
>"So you won't let me kill someone else because of the regret but you want me to kill you?" Blaine asked as he put his gun in his back pocket and made his way to Kurt who still had his eyes closed.<br>"I won't hurt you Kurt." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt's eyes shot open, he looked down to his hand then back up to Blaine's hazel coloured eyes. Just then they heard the door begin to open.  
>"Quick" Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt back into the trees. He saw a guy walk out, he had the most terrified look on his face.<br>"Who's that Kurt?" Blaine asked.  
>"umm i'm not sure some guy from the football team I guess." Kurt said. Blaine grabbed at Kurt again and they started moving slowly. Blaine had found a map in his bag and saw a small hut just west to their location.<br>"I've found somewhere we can stay for the night and we can work out our next move." Kurt followed Blaine as they left the area.

The group of students were getting smaller as each left the building. Rachel was grabbing onto her boyfriend Finn, she was terrified. Finn was trying to be brave for her but you could see the tears in his eyes. Santana had already left the room so Brittany was all by herself. Santana had told her she would be waiting for her outside. Rory was well still Rory unsure what was happing and thought this was some strange game they played and no one really died. He had made a passing comment to a student next to him when one guy had already died in the room of  
>"Nice special effects."<p>

Blaine and Kurt reached the hut, Blaine tried to force the door open but with no luck. He decided to kick it and made a small hole in the wood just big enough for both to get through. Kurt took a torch out of his bag and made his way through the small opening. Blaine followed closely. He found an old book case and dragged it in front of the door way so no one could follow. The hut didn't have any windows so they didn't have to worry about people spotting them. Kurt used his torch to see if there was any lighting in here. He found a small gas lamp.  
>"Look Blaine" Kurt said. Blaine grabbed it off Kurt and placed it into the middle of the floor. He took his bag and tipped what was inside on the floor. Out fell a couple cans of food, two bottles of water, a torch, some batteries and a packet of matches.<br>"Bingo" Blaine said as he grabbed the matches and pulled one out. He struck the match and lit the lamp. A sudden glow filled the room and Kurt turned off his torch.  
>"Well this is nice" Said Kurt with a light terrified laugh.<br>"I could think of better ways of spending my Monday evening." Blaine replied.  
>"Thanks" Kurt joked.<br>"No I'm glad that I'm stuck here with you, it's just a shame it's because of this." An awkward silence filled the air.

Karofsky was outside the door walking up and down. He had been given a knife as his weapon, he knew his first kill would be the hardest but if he wanted to live he would have to do it. He decided that he would attack the first person that would walk through the door. The door slowly opened, he felt his heart missing beats. He started getting sweaty, it was now or never. He started screaming and ran head first to the door. The knife pointing out. A tall guy walked out and with a sudden scream looked down to see the knife in him.  
>"FINN" Karofsky said<br>"What have you done?" Finn said as he fell to the ground landing next to his bag and his so called weapon a rubber duck.  
>"I'M SORRY" Karofsky said tears falling down his face.<br>"I'm sorry Rachel" Finn said in his last breath. Karofsky pulled back the knife.  
>"I can't do this" Karofsky said as he used the knife on himself.<p>

A voice started speaking.  
>"What's that voice?" Blaine asked<br>"It's coming from that ankle thing." Kurt said as they both began to listen to the voice.  
>"Right boys and girls we have our first deaths to announce. The first two was one Finn Hudson followed by Dave Karofsky. That is all." The voice said. Kurt's face went pale as he fell to the ground.<br>"Finn" Kurt said.  
>"I'm sorry Kurt. Was he close?" Blaine asked.<br>"He was my stepbrother. Oh good Rachel hopes she's ok." Kurt said trying to hide the tears falling from his eyes. Blaine grabbed Kurt and gave him a hug.  
>"It will be ok you know. We will get out of this alive." Blaine said as he wiped the tears away from eyes. Just then they heard another voice.<br>"Quick in here." The voice said.


End file.
